Harsh Awakenings
by x.meghan.x
Summary: Things get out of hand when Sean and Hanna get into an argument, and Hanna is left broken. Will Lucas be able to pick up the pieces? Multi-chapter, gradual Lunna. Rated T for violent scenes. Read/Review!  :
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, here's a Pretty Little Liars fic that I whipped up tonight. Keep in mind that it is GRADUAL Lucas/Hanna, and so it won't happen for a while. There's lots of Sean/Hanna in the beginning, too. **

***IMPORTANT NOTE***

**This fanfic contains scenes in which there is violence and abuse. If you don't want to read that sort of thing, don't read it at all. It's not TOO violent, but the story revolves around abuse and such. If you will read it though, please enjoy and review! Reviews simply make my day (:**

"Hanna, just don't even speak anymore," his voice exclaimed angrily, flinging his hands up to push his sandy blond hair out of his face. A certain sort of hatred clouded his eyes as he breathed heavily. Hanna cowered to the side of the room, crossing her lanky pale arms across her chest in self-defense.

"Sean, calm down!" she soothed nervously. "It's not even a big deal, don't get worked up about it."

"I'll get worked up if I damn want to!" he shouted at her. Hanna couldn't believe one of their petty, stupid arguments had escalated to a scream-fight. Well, a very one-sided scream-fight – she couldn't bring her voice to be more than a loud whisper.

Hanna had once again been late to one of their study sessions, but this time her reason for being tardy was unacceptable to Sean. She had been working on a yearbook page with Lucas who'd asked for her help earlier that day, and even though their meeting had been strictly plutonic, Hanna's boyfriend had become very upset. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage to make him return to his usual serene mood.

"Sean, how many times do I have to say it was just as friends?"

"More than you already have, apparently."

"Why do you view him as such a threat? He's my friend!" she explained, frustrated. He spun towards her and moved uncomfortably close to her face, fuming. Hanna had never seen her boyfriend in such a hostile and terrifying mood – she was used to Sean being the goody-two-shoes preppy boy that she knew. She never even imagined him as mad as he was now.

"He's a threat because he spends more time with my girlfriend than I do!" he backed away.

"Stop being so protective, Sean," Hanna lectured. "He's a good guy."

"If he's such a good guy, how do I know you won't choose him over me?"

Now Hanna was angry, as she suddenly regained her confidence, and anger clouded her pretty face.

"So what if I do? He treats me better than you do!" she exclaimed. Sean's expression was unreadable as me moved toward her once more, frightening Hanna.

Not a moment later did Hanna feel the boy's cold palm against her cheek.

Hanna clambered up to her room, more terrified than she'd ever been before. Sure, she'd broken bones before, and fallen on the pavement and scraped her knee, but this pain was different. It was more intense than any other she'd ever experienced, and the hand-print on her left cheek seemed to sear through her skin. She knew why it hurt so much, and why the pain wouldn't subside.

It came from someone she loved – and that someone meant what he did.

Hanna heard the front door slam as she reached her room, indicating that Sean had left. She took this as her cue to flop down on her bed and start crying hysterically. She grabbed her compact that was lying on the table next to her bed, opened it, and examined her face. A large red hand-print covered her cheek, which only made her cry harder into her pillow.

How could Sean be so cruel? To hit her? Sure, they'd gotten into arguments before, but Hanna didn't even consider the possibility of him slapping her – especially not the chance of him hitting her as hard as he did. She glanced out her bedroom window into the night sky and saw Sean speed away off her street, obviously exceeding the Rosewood speed limit of 50 miles per hour.

Hanna heard her phone ring in her jeans pocket, and she hesitantly reached down to grab it. She hoped sincerely it was a text and not a phone call – she couldn't even bear the thought of having to talk to someone in her current state. She glanced down at the screen, and much to her relief, the phone read that she had one unread message. She opened up the message and scanned the contents.

"Don't you dare tell anyone. If you do, there'll be hell to pay."

Hanna's eyes widened, and a fresh set of tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

The message was from Sean.

The morning later, Hanna woke up after having the smallest amount of sleep she'd ever had. She stayed up all night dreading having to face the next day, and occasionally crying. Sean seemed to crowd her mind at all times, and she couldn't get the memory of his palm against her fair face to go away.

The first thing Hanna did was reach out to her table once more to find her compact mirror, so she could assess the damage Sean had done. She flipped open the handheld mirror, and gasped when she saw the large, purplish bruise covering her cheek. Gingerly, she applied the tiniest bit of pressure to the massive mark on her face, and cringed when her finger brushed the surface. Great, she thought. Let's hope some MAC will cover this up.

Hanna spent the majority of her morning applying makeup to the bruise, trying ever-so-hard to cover up the damage completely. She caked on layer after layer of foundation, and coated it with what seemed like a boat-load of powder. Satisfied with the work she'd done on her cheek, she changed into her outfit du jour and made her way out the front door. As soon as she'd gotten into her car, her phone let out another beeping noise. Hanna picked up her phone and clicked 'read' apprehensively. Much to her delight, the phone read the name of 'Spencer' instead of his.

'Heya babe! Meet me at my locker before lunch, we need to discuss plans for after school. xx'

Hanna groaned. She'd forgotten about the shopping trip she'd planned earlier that week with her friend, and the mere thought of having to face her in her current condition made Hanna cringe. It was not the palm-sized contusion that made her fear social contact that day – it was the fact that she knew that Spencer would notice that she wasn't acting herself. I mean, how couldn't she? Hanna had practically avoided her mom like the plague that morning, because she was too scared that her mom would figure out something was up. It'd be impossible for her not to act the same way around Spencer. Then again, she'd also expect something wasn't right if Hanna cancelled last minute – she was never one to take a rain check on a shopping spree after all.

Soon enough, Hanna pulled up into the parking lot of Rosewood Day, and pulled her key from the ignition.

Boy, this would be quite a day.

I KNOW, I KNOW, Lucas isn't in this chapter. Sorry! Please don't hurt me ):

But please DO review! Good, bad, I don't care! Just click that review button!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! I've been so busy with school and everything. I have to memorize a HUGE script for drama, study for a French and English exam, and complete my huge load of homework without ripping somebody's head off in anger. So, I will be on a brief hiatus.**

**I'm not abandoning this, though!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LUV YAAAH.**

**P.S. I now ship Paige/Emily. Am I the only one?**

**.com/watch?v=2ck99o_rILE**

**^^PAIGE/EMILY KISS YOOOO.**

**- Meghan**


End file.
